


unloveable

by babybluebarebone



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dysphoria, Eventual Smut, Gay, M/M, Past Abuse, Self-Hatred, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluebarebone/pseuds/babybluebarebone
Summary: credence meets the person he's been looking for his whole life when he finds himself on his living room floor.





	1. mercury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [credence barebone i love you man](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=credence+barebone+i+love+you+man).



Sighing, Edward walked down the hallway, hanging his head down. It had been quite a long day. All he wanted to do after being yelled at by a passenger on a train, being pushed into a puddle on the New York streets, being hassled to buy a batch of fresh strawberries by a young girl, and being berated by his ex-boyfriend in the grocery store for the fifth time this week, was kick back on his couch with a book.

His face adorned with a blank stare of disappointment, he unlocked the door. He faced the door, closing it and locking it again, slightly paranoid, and dropped his bag on the floor, furrowing his eyebrows together when he heard whimpering behind him. He turned around, worrying his feminine lips, and gasped when he saw a boy on his living room carpet, hunched over his knees.

"Sir! I think you've the wrong apartment?" 

The boy looked up at him, wiping away his tears. He shook his head standing up, looking down at his feet. He had a lanky hang to him, his legs bowing a slight bit. It was almost as if he was afraid of the look, he wouldn't make eye contact with Edward.

"Sir, a-are you okay?" Edward slowly and carefully walked closer towards him, not in a safety of his own kind of sense, but trying not to scare him.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

Edward reached up, trying to put his hand on the boys shoulder, but he jumped away from his touch before he could. He finally looked up, his eyes piercing into Edward's, making him shudder. His lips trembled.

"Are you hurt? Why were you here?"

He shook his head, playing with his fingers. "I... an old friend lived here."

"Oh, I'm quite sorry. In the meantime, do you need a place to stay? You look a little-"

"I'm so scared." He broke down, beginning to cry again.

Edward knew that it wasn't safe to allow strangers to stay in your home, but he couldn't leave the boy alone and scared. He ushered him over to his couch, letting him sit down and lie down sideway on a pillow.

"Here, y'know what? Make yourself comfortable- you can take off your shoes and jacket and just leave them on the couch if you would like. I'll make you some tea- unless you would like hot chocolate?"

He looked up, eyes sparkling. "Hot chocolate? For me?"

"Yeah, if you would like."

"Yes please." He smiled, pulling off his jacket and his shoes. He folded up the jacket neatly, placing it on the floor, and putting his shoes parallel next to each other on top of it.

Edward smirked a little at the orderliness, heading into his kitchen to go and make the hot chocolate.

"What's your name, then?"

"Credence." He replied, in earshot but out of sight. 

Edward nodded, taking his jar of cocoa out of the shelf. He grabbed his sugar, his cream, and his salt. He poured the cream into a measuring cup, counting 4 cups while listening to the sound of Credence shuffling around in the living room.

"What's your family then, Credence?"

"T-the Barebones."

Edward frowned, stirring in the cocoa. He looked over his shoulder, at Credence.

"Mary Lou Barebone? The Anti-Witch protestor?"

"Yeah." He sniffled, sounding upset about it.

"Are you... with that?" Edward gulped, taking the pot to the stove to let it start to boil.

"No. But please... don't tell her." He sounded so hurt. His voice seemed to quiver, as if Mary Lou Barebone was here, she was standing right behind him with her hands around his throat.

"What would she do?" Edward joked, walking into the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, leaning against the wall. His mouth opened when Credence looked up at him, tears staining his face.

His hands were open on his knees, his palms facing Edward, and he swallowed, seeing the marks all along his hands. His face shook a little, maybe it was anger, sadness, empathy, but he saw the broken way Credence looked back at him, the tears that dripped onto his rug. Goosebumps ran up and down his spine, and he walked over, being tentative as not to seem aggressive towards Credence.

Meanwhile, Credence looked down, fighting the urge to cry. Edward kneeled before him, running his fingertips over the scars. He choked, remembering his own past. Edward saw himself in every scar on Credence's hand, and he couldn't help but hold his hand, running his thumb over the side of his hand.

"Credence." 

When Credence looked at him, he reached up, touching his face. Credence felt as though he might jump, but when the touch landed, he was fine, almost leaning into his hand as well.

"Would you stay with me a little. For a few nights. I can't... I can't let you be with her."

"Yes." Credence was so quick to answer. 

They looked at each other, feeling as though they were old friends, and Edward carefully leaned forward, pulling Credence into a hug. Credence wasn't hesitant though, he was melting into the hug the second Edward's arms were around him. He felt like finally after all his patience, somebody cared. Somebody was listening, somebody was paying attention; somebody loved him.

He felt cold when Edward pulled away, standing up. "I need to make sure the water doesn't boil, hun."

Credence nodded in awe, staring at his jaw-open gaping like an idiot. Edward chuckled, and left for the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, Edward tended to the pot, stirring it a small bit and taking it off of the stove. He pulled two cups from the cupboard, placing them down and starting to carefully pour the drink in so that it wouldn't spill over. 

He placed the pot down on the stove, turning it off, and picking up the cups, bringing them out to the living room to a Credence who looked up with a lopsided smile, looking at the cup. Edward pushed one out towards him, and he stared at it, slowly taking it as if it might shatter if he grabbed it too hard.

"Be careful, it's hot." Edward warned, siting down next to him and kicking off his shoes, sitting cross legged on the couch. Credence noticed his movement, looking at him and pulling his legs up onto the couch, imitating the way that Edward was sitting.

He very carefully put the cup to his lips, taking a small sip, and his eyes seemed to widen in shock at the taste, really savouring it. "That's... that's really good, do you make it from scratch?"

"Well, I mean, I put all the ingredients together but the ingredients are store-bought." He flashed a cute smile at Credence. Credence's heart fluttered- Why did he feel this way? 

He couldn't tell anybody, especially Mary Lou. Miss Barebone quite passionately believed that being gay was one of the worst things that you could do.

'Don't be a faggot- Or the people come for you. There will be no tolerating that disgusting choice within our country.'

Credence thought people could be whoever they wanted to be, but of course he kept quiet and agreed with Miss Barebone so that she wouldn't hurt him. Life was stressful for Credence, and he didn't want to have to put himself through more stress, because he knew he would crack.

But sitting here, with somebody who listened to him, with a cup of hot chocolate made just for him, he felt like he was important, and that maybe everything was manageable. He hoped that Edward liked him. He seemed to good for him. In the back of Credence' mind, he believed that he was playing him for some kind of cruel joke.

"Do you need something to eat?" Edward asked him, softly, and Credence thought he was in love.


	2. venus

Credence borrowed nightclothes from Edward that night, he didn't want to but Edward said he had too.

Edward was quite hospitable to Credence, despite the fact that he was a stranger. They had gotten along quite well with each other the whole night, side from one instance where Credence decided to ask if he had a girlfriend and found out that he didn't, but in the odd way.

"Do you have a woman in your life?"

"Oh, uh, well no, not exactly. I'm... gay."

"Huh."

Credence didn't know what to think about that. He had spent his whole life worrying about the way No-Majs and the wizarding community interacted with each other that other rights didn't come up. But he felt like he didn't have the place to say that he didn't like that. And it wasn't like he didn't- it just felt like a foreign concept to him. Edward made it sound casual, as if it wasn't the burning topic in society right now. He made it sound like it was a soft and special thing, which Credence thought it was.

But aside from that one thing, they got along quite well. Edward let Credence read his papers, which Mary Lou did not allow for him.

Now Edward had put up a room for Credence to sleep in, giving him a blanket, black nightclothes and a few pillows. Credence couldn't believe that somebody would go out of their way to do something like that for him. Edward popped his head into the doorframe, smiling in his own nightclothes.

"You alright? Do you need a glass of water or anything?" He smiled.

Credence smiled at him, shaking his head. "I'm okay, thank you so much for offering."

"No problem, really Credence. Sweet dreams."

He closed the door, the only light in the room a small candle on the window sill. He curled up, pulling the blanket over his chin and trying to get more warmth. His eyes fluttered closed, and he was soon asleep.

 

"Credence? Credence what are you doing?" Mary Lou snapped at him, as he looked up at her. He didn't know what he was doing. He looked around- He was back in his house. His heart sank as he realized that Edward and his hospitality must have just been a lucky dream.

"Creeeeee-denceeeeee." Mary Lou's voice groaned, and Credence looked up at her, swallowing in fear. Her eyes had turned a pale white, her grin growing larger and larger as she smacked a whip against her hand. Tears stung his eyes as she whipped the leather across his cheek, making a large gash on the skin.

Credence gasped, looking up at her as she started to grow taller and taller in size, the building growing taller and taller in size- Or maybe just Credence growing smaller. He cried as she aimed the whip for his face-

 

BAM! Credence sat out of his sleep, panting with beads of sweat rolling down his face. His eyes darted to a clock on the wall which read 3:48. He looked out the window, seeing it was dark, and realized he was back at Edward's. So it wasn't a dream! It was real- Edward was real. 

He clambered out of the bed, opening the door and sneaking down the hallway carefully as not to wake up Edward. Adrenaline raced up and down his spine, he touched his cheek, sighing in relief when he didn't feel any scars. His eyes scanned all over the room, trying to make reality of the situation.

A snore and a shuffle from a room with an open door lead Credence to believe that was where Edward was. He walked in the doorway, feet staying on the ground, and looked around anxiously. He poked Edward, who woke up almost immediately, staring up at him confused.

"Credence?" He asked, rubbing his eyes of sleep. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I had a nightmare..."

"Oh..."

Credence looked out the window, sitting on the edge of Edward's bed. Edward raised an eyebrow, yawning. "Would you like to sleep in here with me?"

Credence turned around, smiling. "Thank you, I'm so so so sorry to be such a hassle to you."

Edward shrugged him off, carefully shoving his arm. "It's fine, come on."

Credence lied down, climbing under the covers, and stopped suddenly, when Edward cuddled into his chest, drifting off back to sleep. His eyes widened, as he looked down at him, furrowing his eyebrows. But as he looked down at him, Edward looked so peaceful in his sleep that he had to just... let him be.

He wrapped his arm around Edward, a little anxious of doing something wrong, and then he closed his eyes, relaxing and waiting for sleep to consume him.


End file.
